


Frame Reconfiguration

by GemmaRose



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, dumb lesbian wives: the fic, still trying to get a solid grasp of their characters but i think i did alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Anode and Lug have a possibly overdue discussion about Lug’s frame. And also kiss and cuddle lots.





	Frame Reconfiguration

“What should we do with it?”

Lug onlined her optics and tilted her helm, looking up at her conjunx’s face. “Do with what?” she mumbled.

“The money we’re gonna get from this job,” Anode grinned, stroking down her side, fingers dancing along the seams of her plating. “After expenses, we’ll be set for a stellar cycle easy.”

“Then let’s bank the excess,” Lug laid back down on the berth, pulling Anode’s arm under her helm to pillow it slightly. “Put it towards our house.”

“That’s no fun,” Anode teased, clever fingers dipping between the gaps in Lug’s plating to tweak at the sensitive wires beneath. “I wanna get my poppet something nice.”

“Well, there is one thing,” Lug admitted with a small smile, shifting closer to give Anode a better angle.

“What?”

“You don’t know?” she teased, sliding an arm over Anode’s waist and resting her hand just below her folded-back wings. “So much for being the perfect conjunx.”

“I could guess, if you give me a couple hints,” Anode’s hand trailed up her side, fingertips first hooked against the underside of her abdominal plating and then sliding across the bottom of her thoracic storage compartment .

“Mm, alright,” Lug made herself comfortable, pressing up against her conjunx close enough to all but feel the thrumming of the spark forever bonded to her own. “I’ll give you five questions.”

“Alright,” Anode inclined her helm to nuzzle her nose against Lug’s. “Is it... something functional?”

“Nope,” she grinned, letting out a low hum as Anode’s hand moved down to stroke along the underside of her abdominal plating again.

“Is it a physical thing?” Anode’s helm tilted slightly, her field full of warmth-adoration-mischief where it meshed with Lug’s.

“Mmmm, sorta?” Lug wove her field tighter into Anode’s, projecting serenity-comfort-love to her conjunx.

“But it’s not an item.”

“No, and that counts as a question,” she giggled. Anode uncurled a finger and poked her in the side, prodding at the cables under her transformation seam and making her giggle again.

“You’re a cheat.”

“Like you’re not?” she fired back, lifting a hand to caress the side of Anode’s helm and pull her into a slow, lingering kiss.

“Fair,” Anode murmured when they parted, then leaned in for another chaste kiss. “So, fourth question,” Anode shifted her arm slightly under Lug’s head, probably trying to get it in a more comfortable position. “Is it expensive?”

“Very,” Lug nodded. “Last question.”

“Alright,” Anode grinned, fingers slipping out of Lug’s seam and down her back, tracing the edge of the magnets that held her alt mode in place against Anode’s back when she was transformed. “Is it something you wanted before we left Cybertron?”

“No,” Lug shook her head and Anode beamed as she grabbed and rolled her, pinning Lug with her larger frame.

“I’d be more than happy to put money aside for that,” her optics shone, wings fluttering with excitement. “You’re gonna be even prettier than you already are, I know it.”

“Oh, please,” Lug laughed, turning her head so Anode couldn’t kiss her quiet. “It’s not like I’d get a new paint job just for a vacation.”

“A vacation?” Anode pushed herself up off of Lug, looking down at her with evident confusion.

“Yes?” Lug frowned up at her conjunx. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“I thought you were going to say you wanted a frame reconfiguration,” Anode twisted and lowered herself to lie on her side next to Lug. “This job wouldn’t be enough to cover it in one payment, but we could definitely use the money to start saving up. And I still remember how bad my chassis hurt after, I’ll be extra sure to be gentle with you and-”

Lug rolled her optics and turned onto her side to grab her conjunx by the audials and pull her into a kiss. Anode shut up immediately, one arm draping over Lug’s waist to pull her close again. She let her optic shutters close as she pressed herself closer to her conjunx, opening her mouth slightly when Anode’s tongue swiped over her lower lip.

She could feel Anode’s field all around her, bright and warm and pulsing in time with the thrum of her spark. Her chest plating pinged a request to open, and she pulled back slightly as she dismissed it. Anode leaned after her, dropping quick, open-mouthed kisses on and around her lips until Lug shook her head.

“Not now,” her voice came out heavy with static, and she reset her voicebox to clear it. “Not now,” she repeated herself more clearly, and Anode’s arms loosened slightly around her waist.

“What is it?” Anode asked, bumping the side of her nose gently against Lug’s.

“Nothing,” Lug shook her head, and Anode frowned.

“I’m no processor-reader, but I know your field,” Anode pulled away a little more, just enough to get her hand splayed on Lug’s chassis over her spark. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid,” Lug shook her head, turning over so her back was to her conjunx. If she couldn’t even articulate it to herself, how could she explain it to Anode?

“Obviously not, if it’s bugging you this much,” Anode scooted over the berth to press against her back. “C’mon, poppet. Talk to me?” her hand pressed to Lug’s chest again, this time high enough to trail her fingers down the barely-visible seam where Lug’s armour sealed over her spark. A crackle of electricity arced down her spinal strut and Lug hurriedly dismissed the new request from her chest plates to open up. It wasn’t right, spark merging while in distress. Wasn’t fair to her conjunx.

“Lug?” Anode’s hand stilled, splayed on her lower abdominal plating. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she said quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” she nodded, and Anode fell silent behind her. Her field still pulsed with affection and warmth, but now a thread of concern wound through it as well, and Lug bit down on the inside of her cheek. She could deal with Anode being upset, being mad, those were near-daily occurrences when your conjunx was a flier, let alone one in their line of work. What she hated was to make her conjunx _worry_.

“I really am fine,” she said after a few kliks. “I just- I guess I’m a little hurt you thought I wasn’t?”

“Hmm?”

“I know, once we decided to go by She, you got your reconfiguration as soon as we could afford it,” she said slowly, the nebulous feeling-thought solidifying as she spoke. “I know you were so much happier, once you got it. I’ve never felt like I needed that.”

“Really?” Anode’s field flickered with confusion, and Lug twisted in her arms to face her conjunx.

“Really,” she confirmed. “You know, our regular business partners know, and anyone else?” she lifted an arm to gesture vaguely at the ceiling. “Frag ‘em.”

“You don’t... care?” Anode’s beautiful face scrunched up, and Lug leaned in to kiss her on the nose. Her beautiful, brilliant, reckless, _stupid_ conjunx.

“Not a whit,” she said as she pulled back, unable to keep herself from smiling. “I care about the opinion of mechs who know me. Anyone else? Slag ‘em. I like my frame, even if I don’t fall under Femme in the optics of the GCT.”

“Every time I think I know everything about you, you surprise me again,” Anode murmured, and Lug looked away as hot energon rushed to her cheeks, her fans clicking on a low setting. “Once we finish this job, I’ll take you on a vacation. Promise.”

“A real one?” Lug raised an eyebrow. “Not just as a cover for a side job?”

“A real one, promise,” Anode bent in to kiss her again, one wing tapping softly against the berth as they both twitched behind her back. “I wanna have plenty of time to learn you all over again, since obviously I wasn’t paying enough attention last time,” her fingers slid down the center of Lug’s chestplate again, and this time she didn’t deny the ping to open her plating and spark chamber.


End file.
